


Come Together Lemons

by DrakeWings, Powerranger



Category: RWBY
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lemon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Porn Logic, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-12-16 07:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrakeWings/pseuds/DrakeWings, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Powerranger/pseuds/Powerranger
Summary: Lemons ranging from serious, to funny, to cracky! All with characters from the story, Come Together, by Powerranger and I!





	1. Explanation

So, for each chapter we’re going to use one of three tags, and mark the chapter with that.

{Lemon}: These are the serious stories, that also involve sex. These are the stories with actual thought and effort put into the writing and the scene itself.

{Porn}: These stories are still a tad bit serious, but have Porn Logic, meaning the scenarios or what leads to the sex most of the time doesn’t make sense. Anyone can have sex in this, regardless of pre-existing relationships.

{CRACK}: Not meant to be taken seriously and you shouldn’t expect that much. These are meant to be short, and an attempt at comedy.


	2. CRDL X Emma {CRACK}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CRDL are big fans of Emma Waters, like, mega fans. And one day, Emma comes in to reward them for their good behavior...Nah.

Cardin, Russel, Dove and Sky were all chilling in their dorm, when Emma walked in. She was dressed in nothing but her robe. 

“You all haven’t been bullying anyone recently. You’ve been so good~. Would you like a treat~?” Emma asked in an uncharacteristically seductive way, making all of CRDL nod.

Emma dropped her robe and her wings spread out, her naked body in full view. “How do you want me~?”

After a group talk, and taking off their pants and boxers, they had agreed for Cardin to take Emma’s pussy, Russel to take her mouth, and Sky and Dove her wings. Emma nodded and laid down, she was soaking wet as she spread her legs.

”I’ve been looking forward to this~.” Emma said, taking Russel into her mouth and giving Sky and Dove wingjobs as Cardin rammed her. After a long while of thrusting and grunting, they came all over a body pillow Emma. Yep, fade out of their imagination and you can see Dove and Sky cleaning the cum off of the Emma body pillow which they had gotten when she became popular. They all stood there awkwardly.

”Let’s...Let’s not talk about this ever again.” Cardin said sheepishly, making the rest of his team nod.


	3. EZHJ Gangbang ( Porny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma goes into heat, and luckily her team is there to help her.

-Emma Pov-

I thrash in the bed back and forth. I can't sit still for even a minute. The heat runs through my body, and I feel like I'm on fire, and I'm burning up. Heat for dove faunas like myself is awful. There was a reason that doves were associated with love and passion, because the faunas heat is so strong. My fingers move around in my vagina, and I moan and kick, but it's not enough. I need something else, someone else. I would have called Alesha to help me with this, but she and I had forgotten to plan this, and so she's away today to visit her family. 

In the halls, I hear people laughing and joking, and then I place a hand over my mouth to try and stifle my moans, especially so when I realize it's my team. They can't see me like this! And....and if anyone else is in the room I wouldn't be able to stop myself from throwing myself at them to try and help relieve my heat. The door cracks open, and then I find myself on my hands and knees, in the nude, waiting for them. 

Hercules opens the door, and then his eyes widen when he sees me naked. He quickly shoves Jason and Zion into the room and then slams the door. " Emma, what's going on?" Hercules asked 

" Heat...." I pant. I find myself wiggling my body to try and entice them. It's so bad at this point, that I can't stop myself. I need the three of them to use me. " Please...help me."

Zion shrugs, and then is the first to strip down. I watch as she moves, stripping down her skin-tight clothing. Her body is so amazing, slender, but with noticeably perky breasts, and a cute butt. " Well, I'm in," she says, kneeling down in front of me, and then she cups my cheek and kisses me passionately before releasing, and then she looks at the boys. " Well come on," she says with a smirk. 

Both of them look a little unsure, and in my heat filled mind, I can't help but wonder if it's because they don't find me sexy enough. I crawl over to the two of them and then begin to unbutton their pants, wiggling my butt in the air still, looking at them with pleading eyes. Their penises whip out, and I can't help but marvel at both of their size. Granted, I've never seen one before, but the both of them seem amazing. " Please..." I beg as seductively as I can. " I'll do anything you need later, I need this." 

" I don't know, I feel like I would be taking advantage of oh...." Hercules starts to say, and then I turn around and lean my butt on his penis and begin to hotdog him, and then he moans in pleasure. " Alright, I'm in," he says quickly. 

I then grab Jason's penis, and then gently set him in-between my thighs, and begin to squeeze and rub it, and then he moans." Fuck! Emma.....alright I'll do it," he says. 

" Please, just take me!" I say, kneeling down and putting my head on the ground. " I'll do anything, I just need to...I need you to make me cum!" I beg. 

Zion once again cups my cheek, and then lifts my head up. She places it into her vagina. " Lick," she says, and then I nod and begin to lick her, savoring the sounds of her small moans. 

I hear, and out of the corner of my eyes see Jason and Hercules lining up behind me. I feel Hercules line up to my vagina, and Jason lines up to my butt. The two of them thrust in, and then I moan into Zion's pussy, which in turns causes her to moan. " Thank you all!" I say, feeling the heat subside lightly with the pleasure they're giving me. 

" We should be thanking you." Hercules says as he groans and thrusts inside of me. " You're so tight, it feels so good."

" And your mouth! Fuck! You're a natural!" Zion says, throwing her head back in pleasure and moaning with pleasure as I eat her out. 

" And you've got a cuter butt then I thought," Jason adds. " And you're tight. Feels like a vice back here."

" Thank you all! You're making me feel so sexy!" I say. " I'm close! I'm gonna cum! Please, all of you with me!"

The four of them nod, and then I cum with a moan. I'm rewarded with Zion cumming into my mouth, and cum flooding into my butt and vagina. I lay there panting and smiling, the heat finally gone. 

Zion teleports to the bathroom and back, and then tosses me a towel. I clean myself off, and then set the towel into the washing machine. " Wait!" I ask, and the three of them looking at me. " Can you all please cuddle me? I love to cuddle after sex."

Hercules smiles and lays down first, bringing me close to him. I smile, and then spread my wings, and then Jason and Zion take a place snuggled up to me, and I fall asleep in the middle of my team, feeling so loved, and so sexy.


	4. Testing the Lover {Porny}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Weiss, boyfriend and girlfriend for quite a few months. But Winter is concerned about Jason’s abilities in the bedroom. Jason shows her she has nothing to worry about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Testing the Lover will be a re-occuring series in which a mother or a mother figure will test their kid’s lover in the bedroom.

Jason was visiting the Schnee Mansion, Jason and Weiss had gotten engaged and were having dinner with Winter.

"Sister, may you please leave?" Winter asked.

Weiss, understanding what Winter meant by this since they had talked about it over their scroll, left. Winter walked to Jason, slowly.

"You know the story of our mother, right?" Winter asked.

"Yeah." Jason said.

"Well, you see, our mother was raped a lot by Jacques, this sort of made me concerned that Weiss wouldn't enjoy love making as much as she should since her view on it currently is a little wonky. You two haven't done it yet, right?" Winter asked, to which Jason shook his head.

"Good. I will be testing your capabilities in the bedroom. Follow me." Winter said. They went to Winter's bedroom, where Winter began undressing. "Dress down too, Jason." Winter requested, Jason nodded and began stripping too.

Winter was much curvier than Weiss, her breasts were comparable to Yang's, and her ass rivaled the Bellabooty. She was also pretty slender. Jason meanwhile was very muscular, and his cock was a good eight inches long. Winter got in front of Jason and on her knees.

"Certainly an impressive dick." Winter said, laying it on her face. "I'm sure Weiss could have great pleasure from this, now let's see how it tastes" Winter said, she began sucking Jason off, making him groan. Winter kept sucking and licking, slurping up any pre-cum too. "You taste excellent." Winter said with a smile.

"How do you know all this?" Jason asked.

"When you're a military officer, with quite a lot of trauma, you have to keep yourself sane. So, I am friends with benefits with some of my colleagues, some male, some female, we all do it to keep each other sane." Winter explained. "And it makes me plenty experienced. Enough to satisfy any male or female I'm with." Winter said, she then continued to suck off Jason, making him thrust into her mouth as he grunted.

"Fuck! Your mouth is heavenly!" Jason moaned.

Winter smiled and released. "My mouth is quite the common attraction, of course, these are a common attraction too." Winter said, lifting up her breasts and setting them between Jason's dick. "I know Weiss will never be able to do this, but I might as well give you as much pleasure as I can for taking such good care of my sister."

"W-Well, your welcome." Jason said as he patted her head.

Winter smiled softly and began moving her breasts up and down.

"Of course, though. If you want to experience some of the stuff I'd do to Weiss, we would need to move onto the main course, yeah?" Jason asked, making Winter nod.

Winter then was suddenly pinned to the bed, laying on her breasts. She wasn't used at all to being dominated like this, but if she was honest with herself, it excited her greatly. Jason then thrusted into her ass, mostly so there was no chance of impregnation. Winter moaned loudly, an ahegao face would be an understatement for the face Winter was making right now. Jason began pounding Winter, the older Schnee moaning loudly with her eyes rolled back and her tongue rolled out.

“FUCK~! MORE~! GIVE ME MORE~!” Winter moaned loudly.

“Will do!” Jason said, he began pounding Winter harder, making the woman moan more frequently. Jason grabbed a tight hold of Winter and flipped her over as he pulled out, he sticks his dick between her thighs and began thrusting, holding her legs as Winter moaned from the friction on her folds.

“THIS FEELS SO GOOD~! YES~! FUCK ME HARDER JASON~!” Winter moaned.

Jason smirked and sped up, grunting and moaning.

“I’m close!” Jason moaned.

“CUM ON ME! ANYWHERE YOU WANT~!” Winter moaned. Jason then came on her tits, painting the giant mounds white. Winter and Jason both panted.

“Give me your dick.” Winter panted.

Jason nodded and went to Winter, who proceeded to suck him off until he was clean. “Hey, if you don’t mind, maybe I can join you and Weiss sometime, we’ll double team that magnificent cock of yours~.” Winter said seductively.

Jason chuckled and patted her head. “Sounds good to me. I’m gonna go cuddle Weiss now.”

“Goodnight, Jason.” Winter said, dozing off on the spot.

Jason went to Weiss, he snuggled his girlfriend and fell asleep with her on the king-sized bed.


	5. Average Day {Lemon}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kali and her husband, Adrien have an average day together...And even their most average day is filled with sex.

Kali Belladonna. Loving, kind, the perfect mother some would say. However, as kind as she is, her first relationship with Ghira Wildclaw ended on a note that always left a bad taste in Kali's mouth. Long story short, Kali had come home to Ghira pounding a Deer Faunus girl on the bed Kali and Ghira slept on. He had told her he was single, and took advantage of her heat. He wanted something different other than Kali's way of doing things. Both Kali and Blake, a kid back then, was saddened by the whole thing. Then, Kali contacted an old friend of hers. Adrien. He came by and eventually became a housemate, taking care of Kali and Blake during those hard times. As it happened, Kali grew closer to Adrien, eventually falling for him. She had also learned that Adrien had been crushing on Kali ever since Beacon. It wasn't long until they became a couple, and then married. Let's have a look at an average day in the life of Kali and Adrien Belladonna...

The sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. It was a beautiful, sunny morning. And in the Belladonna Mansion, Kali was cuddling her husband, who was still asleep. She smiled and kissed his forehead, waiting for him to wake up. She stroked his hair until he stirred, Kali smiling when he did.

"Good morning, darling." Kali said in a loving tone, kissing his forehead.

Adrien opened his eyes and he smiled at her. "Hey," he said with a smile, and he then pecked her lips. "Did you sleep well?" He asked tiredly.

"Of course I did, Adrien. You're so warm and cuddly. Hey, do you think I can get a snack before breakfast~?" Kali asked with a seductive wink.

Adrien smiled and nodded. "Yeah of course. What did you have in mind?" Adrien asked.

"Just sit back, wake up a bit, and enjoy~." She said, getting underneath the covers so their view of each other was separated by the blanket. Kali went down and smiled. "Hey there, big guy~." Kali said as she began stroking him.

Adrien moaned softly and then was fully hard. He reached down with his free hand and began to pet Kali gently, and stroke her ears just the way she liked Kali purred and meowed, her purrs were deeper than Blake's. She then began sucking him off, purring into his dick. Adrien moaned more, and he lightly thrust into her mouth as he pet her. When she would purr, he would moan louder. Kali then sped up, slurping up any pre-cum that leaked out. Adrien moaned more, and then after a while, he nodded. "I'm close Kali," he warned her, going deeper in her mouth. Kali then deepthroated him, taking his entire dick down her throat. Adrien moaned, and then he came in her mouth. Kali drank it all up, slurping up as much as she could. She then continued a bit, lapping at his dick until it was clean. She then playfully tossed the blanket up and nuzzled his cheek. "Delicious as always."

Adrien smiled and hugged her. He nuzzled her cheek and then kissed her ears gently. "That's such an amazing way to start the day." He said, looking lovingly at her.

Kali smiled. "I still feel bad about doing that while you slept a month ago."

"Hey, don't feel bad." Adrien said. "I should have told you that was something I didn't want. And it felt nice."

Kali smiled nuzzled him. "I love you so much."

Blake then knocked on the door, she was a teen, about thirteen. "Mom, dad, I prepared the bath for you two!" Blake called from outside the door.

"Thank you, kitten!" Kali called back.

"Thanks, Blake." Adrien said with a smile. He then turned to Kali. "A bath does sound nice." He smiled and stood up, and put on a robe so he could walk to the bathroom Kali did the same. 

They both slept naked, not only because they made love most nights, but also because they had sex the next morning most of the time. Kali had a huge bathrobe that covered all of her body. The robe had to be custom made by Summer, because any other would show massive cleavage and barely keep her ass hidden. Adrien smiled and then walked with her hand in hand to the bathroom. He closed the door behind him and dropped the robe and stepped into the bathtub and sighed happily as he enjoyed the warm water Kali took off the robe too, she laid on top of Adrien and let out a content meow. She looked up and saw some bath bombs that Blake had made herself. "Awww."

Adrien smiled and wrapped his arms around Kali. "Blake is such a sweet girl. I love being her father so much. Wanna use one of these?" He asked, stroking Kali's hair.

"Of course." She then picked out a smell. "Mint, grapes, lavender, cherries, roses, apples. Oh, I can't choose."

"I love the smell of grapes," Adrien suggested with a smile at her. " Ooh, cherries though. That was the perfume you wore for our wedding day."

"Oh yeah! Cherries it is, then." Kali said, tossing the bath bomb in. The smell of cherries filled the room. She took a whiff. "It smells so good."

Adrien smiled happily and enjoyed the smell of it. "I love this so much. Our wedding was so amazing."

"Yeah, it was. Blake as the flower girl. Me with the black wedding dress, walking to the altar while Summer played guitar for us. It was so...So amazing." Kali said, wistfully smiling as she remembered that magical day.

Adrien smiled and then he began to wash Kali carefully, especially her hair to keep water out of her cat ears, he also began kissing over her body

Kali smiled and happily purred. "Hey, honey? Think you can help wash my chest too~?" She asked, purring seductively this time.

Adrien nodded and smiled. He then began to wash her chest, gently teasing her nipples. Kali moaned softly. Adrien then smiled and finished actually washing her chest, but he glanced at her to make sure it was okay as he kept massaging her breasts Kali moaned and nodded at him, Adrien could tell she wanted him to keep going. Kali had the Bellabooty, but she also had the Bellaboobies, full, round EE sized honkers.

Adrien smiled at her. "So, wanna do it in here? Or do we have things planned for the day?"

"Not at all~. Blake can go to school on her own with Sun~." Kali purred, nuzzling his head.

Adrien smirked at her and then nodded. He kept sucking her breasts, and then leaned her back gently and lined up to her.

Kali moaned. "Yes, fuck me, Adrien~. I'm always hot and ready for you~."

Adrien thrust inside of her and sucked on her breasts, and with one hand, massaged her ass

Kali moaned loudly. "Fuck~!"

Adrien kept thrusting, picking up speed and then he released his mouth from her breasts and kissed her, using his hands to massage her breasts. Kali moaned loudly into the kiss, she thrust into him slightly. Adrien kissed her and kept massaging and he started thrusting more and more

Kali moaned more. "You're so good, Adrien~! Make me feel young~!"

Adrien kept speeding up, and he sucked on both her breasts at once this time, flicking his tongue over her nipples

She moaned more. "Yes~! I love it when you play with my tits~!"

Adrien nodded and then because her breasts were big enough, he was able to also massage them with his hands, everywhere his mouth wasn't and he kept thrusting

She moaned more. "I'm close~!"

"Me too," Adrien moaned softly around her breasts.

Kali moaned and then came. Adrien came also, and then laid next to her panting Kali smiled at him, stroking his hair.

Adrien smiled and laid with her. "Do you want me to cook lunch for you later today?" Adrien asked. "I picked up a salmon the other day. I was gonna add some breadcrumbs, and some lemon juice, garlic, and clove."

"That sounds delicious, but how about I make breakfast for you then?" Kali asked, nuzzling him.

"Actually that sounds great. I have to fix some things anyways." Adrien said with a smile

"Great! I'll make eggs, sausages, and beans."

Adrien smiled, "Sounds amazing," he said, pecking her cheek and getting dressed. He went to his workbench in the garage. Kali got dressed too. She went to the kitchen and began taking off her clothes, putting on her favorite apron, and nothing else. Adrien was working on some stuff for his work as The Vulture, a hero of the Faunus who stole from all the racist, rich humans and came back with it, a modern Robin Hood, but he forgot something in the house. So, he went back in to get it, and he looked over and saw Kali in a naked apron and got hard Kali was making breakfast as she said. She heard Adrien walk in and smirked. She dropped her spatula "by accident" and bent over to pick it up, the Bellabooty on full display. 

Adrien blushed and then walked behind her, unbuckling his pants. "Do you think we have time for this?" He asked, clearly aroused

"Of course we do~." She said, holding up a note from Blake. 'Made breakfast for myself, off to school with Sun now! <3'. "So we have the house all to ourselves~. So, scramble my eggs while I scramble these eggs~." She purred seductively.

Adrien blushed. "Well, this morning I feel like I left one hole feeling left out," Adrien said, lining up to the Bellabooty

Kali smirked. "Oh, my Bellabooty felt so cold without your dick in it~."

Adrien then thrust inside her Bellabooty. He reached around with his hands and then played with her boobs

Kali moaned. "So good~." She purred. "Do it gently this time, darling."

Adrien nodded, and gently thrust, nice and lovingly.

Kali purred and nuzzled him as she cooked. "Gently feels great as well. It feels so loving."

"It does. You know, I'm so lucky to have you. Someone kind, and loving and protective, and beautiful, and smart," Adrien said, nuzzling back and thrusting with each compliment

Kali purred and moaned softly. "You know, you are the only one who gets to call me a MILF. Well, my friends do as well, but they do it jokingly. With you, I accept the compliment in stride."

"You're a MILF, but also just a Mother I Love," Adrien said as he kept thrusting gently, moaning softly.

"A MIL." She chuckled.

"And I do love fucking you, making love to you, sex, all of it Kali." Adrien said, kissing her as Kali kissed back. They released eventually.

"Me too, Adrien." She moaned more. "I'm close. Cum inside me." Kali moaned more and more.

Adrien nodded, and then after a little bit, he held her hands, and then he came in her ass, and panted heavily. He got a towel and wiped up the cum that dripped out when he pulled out.

Kali smiled with satisfaction. "Thank you, darling. Breakfast is served!"

Adrien smiled and then sat down with her, eating his breakfast. "It's so good," he said with a smile.

She smiled as she ate it too. "Thank you, darling." She said, smiling. "I'm gonna do the dishes, soon. But I understand if you're busy with your work."

"I can help with the dishes." Adrien said. " I know you enjoy working around the house, but I want to help from time to time." Adrien said. Kali was a housewife, doing the chores, cleaning, and she loved it.

Kali nodded, smiling, "Oh, I should put clothes on, shouldn't I?" She laughed.

"I mean, unless you want to do something to make doing the dishes more exciting." Adrien said chuckling a little

Kali thought. "No, I mean, we had sex three times in a single morning."

Adrien nodded. "Yeah, let's get dressed then." He said with a smile

Kali put her clothes back on again. She smiled and put on some jazz on their record player. Adrien smiled and got dressed as well, and then began helping her with the dishes. He smiled at her as they worked

Kali smiled. "I love you so much." She kissed his forehead.

Adrien smiled at her and kissed her ears. "I love you so much too."

She meowed happily. "My Robin Hood." She smiled, touching foreheads.

Adrien smiled and looked lovingly at her. "My beautiful kitten." He said

Kali nuzzled him, purring. Adrien nuzzled back and smiled

"I love you." Kali said.

"I love you too." Adrien said smiling

Kali smiled and her ears twitched happily.

Adrien smiled. "Can I pet you?" Adrien asked, he always asked for permission

"Of course." She said, getting on one knee.

Adrien smiled and pet her. "You're so cute," he said with a smile

Kali purred and meowed, nuzzling into his hand.

Adrien smiled happily at her. "You're so precious to me."

"And you're precious to me too, Adrien." Kali said with an adoring loom.

Adrien smiled and knelt down with her. "I love you so much. So so much."

Kali pecked his lips, smiling at him.

Adrien smiled happily at her and held her hands. "Blake should be home soon."

"Oh right, she has a half-day of school. Hm...Would you like to go shopping with me?"

"I would love to do that actually." Adrien said with a smile. "Is there anything you wanted to look for?"

"Well, I want to find some new bras and panties, I found this store that makes them specifically for women like me." Kali said. "And we also need groceries, and some new pencils for Blake."

Adrien nodded. He blushed when she nodded bras and panties and then he stood up and picked her up bridal style. "Got it," he said with a smile.

"Let's get dressed. We can't go out in pajamas now can we?" She asked, giggling.

Adrien nodded, and then set her down and then went to get his clothes for the day as well as hers. Kali smiled and waited and then Adrien came down dressed, and he handed her an outfit she liked that Summer had made for her which was modest for her, so she would feel more comfortable without the stairs

Kali smiled and put it on. "Oh, Summer makes such excellent clothes for me."

Adrien smiled. "Summer is really sweet. I'm so glad that Kyle came home to her. She's finally herself again."

Kali nodded, smiling. "It hurt to see her so...Wrecked."

"But now he's back. And I'm so glad that he is." Adrien said

"Me too." Kali said. "Shall we take the bikes or the car to the mall?"

"The car? I burned a new CD of all of our favorite songs to listen to."

"Oo!" She said, dashing to the car.

Adrien smiled and then went to the car Adrien was always the driver, so, Kali smiled and sat shotgun. Adrien smiled and turned on the radio. The first song to come on was a club song they'd danced to when they were college students at their first party. Adrien and she had almost kissed that night, which is why he remembered it so fondly

Kali smiled as she listened. "Oh, how close we were to dating back them."

"Yeah." Adrien said with a smile. He kissed her cheek. The next song was a slow song from a Beacon dance

Kali smiled wistfully.

Adrien smiled and looked at her when they stopped for a red light. "You know, do you ever wonder what would have happened, if we had dated back then?"

"Of course I do, but honestly, I'm glad we didn't. Otherwise, Blake wouldn't have been born."

Adrien nodded. "Me too. And I think I had to be with her. She hurt me, and maybe I needed that," Adrien said. "So when I did get a chance with you, I didn't blow it."

She looked down. "Stop saying that..." She said softly.

Adrien started driving again. " I'm sorry," he said. " I love you so much, and I do need to stop thinking that."

Kali nodded, hugging him as they drove. They arrived at the mall and found a parking spot, once parked, Adrien hugged Kali back, smiling softly.

"I...I love you. Wanna get out and do the groceries first?"

"I love you too, and of course." Adrien said, going and opening her door for her

Kali smiled as she unfastened her seatbelt. "Such a gentleman."

Adrien smiled and then picked her up bridal style and playfully spun her around Kali smiled and laughed a bit. "Oh man, I feel like the female main character in a romance movie." Kali said.

Adrien smiled and then looked at her lovingly. "I love holding you in my arms. It's perfect. Your warmth, how perfectly you fit, your perfume, and uh well," Adrien blushed. "The way your butt presses into my arms." He whispered

Kali purred seductively, playfully clawing at him. Adrien blushed and smiled at her

"What can I say? You cougar hunt with the best of them~." Kali said, winking at him.

Adrien laughed and pecked her lips and walked into the store with her. Kali was still in his arms, she nuzzled his cheek. Adrien nuzzled her cheek back and got a grocery cart

Kali got off so he could actually push it. "Remember when Blake would sit in the shopping cart?

Adrien nodded and smiled. "I do. She would read her book, eyes scanning the page."

Kali smiled. "It was so cute. Sometimes she wouldn't read and instead make little engine sounds, and I would drive around.

Adrien smiled. " That was adorable. I'm glad I got to be there when she was younger and I got to see her growing up."

"So am I. She has grown up so much, she has even fallen in love."

Adrien smiled. "I know I keep saying it, but seeing her first crush to now has been so precious."

"Definitely." Kali agreed.

Adrien smiled and pecked her lips

Kali went to the fish aisle. "Oh, these all smell so good. Which should we cook tonight?" She asked, licking her lips slightly.

"I was thinking maybe some rockfish." Adrien said smiling

"They are delicious! Oo! Or maybe the old reliable sea bass? Or oo! Some crab maybe? Oh, I can't decide!"

Adrien smiled. "How about I do something nice for you and Blake tonight? And I make you both the seafood tower."

Kali gasped happily. "Really!?"

Adrien nodded and smiled. " I can do that," he said with a bright smile.

She tackle hugged him to the floor and began peppering him with kisses, afterward, Adrien smiled and stood up and began getting all of the ingredients for the perfect seafood tower Kali smiled happily. Thinking she had the best husband ever, and Adrien knew he had the best wife ever as he stood in checkout and bought everything. Once outside, Kali helped load everything into the car. She dropped something and bent over to pick it up as some frat boys walked by and one slapped her ass.

Adrien turned and roundhoused kick the frat boy on the neck and then picked him up by the collar. "The fuck is your problem?!" He asked angrily.

"Hey man, she has a great ass! I couldn't resist!"

Adrien then grabbed the boys hand and opened the trunk of his car. He set the boy's hand down and then slammed the trunk down on it

"OW WHAT THE HELL!?!?" The frat boy yelled in pain.

Kali giggled to herself.

"My wife is a beautiful, smart, kind, amazing woman and mother. And the fact that all you saw was an ass says a lot about you." Adrien said, kicking the kid to the ground. " Why don't you go home and just fuck yourself?"

He ran off with the rest of his boys.

"I love it when you get protective." Kali said, smiling.

"I also love it when you protect me. But I hate it when people do that." Adrien said, smiling a bit.

They then finished loading in the groceries. They then went to a store for artists. This is where they got good pencils for Blake. After that, they went to the bra and panty store. Adrien blushed and looked down as the different women in the store blew kisses his way or did a little dance. He was quite popular with women in the town, especially since they knew Kalis sex drive and if Adrien could keep up he'd be perfect for them

"Ignore them, dear." Kali said. Simple flirting she had learned to handle. But if someone made actual moves on Adrien...Adrien nodded and was ignoring them until a girl grabbed his crotch and tried to back him into a wall Kali grabbed the woman by the shoulder and then her arm. She tossed the woman over her shoulder, right into the wall.

"Hey what the hell?!" She asked as she groaned in pain. "I can't help that your husband's hot."

Adrien was shaking slightly, a small panic attack

Kali held Adrien close. "And a victim of rape!!! And then you go and do that shit!"

Adrien stayed close to Kali and calmed down softly until- "That can't happen to men!"

Kali then went silent. The other women then ran out of the store. "What. Did you. Just say?" She asked softly as she stood up.

" I said it couldn't happen to men." She repeated

Within a few seconds, she was tossed outside and into the fountain. The woman was bruised and knocked out, so,e bones were broken.

"That bitch...Men can't be raped...How fucking dare she..." Kali murmured angrily. She picked Adrien up and carried him like a bride as she went back to the store after making sure the lady was still alive.

Adrien leaned into her as he was carried like a bride and he smiled softly at her words

"You are handsome, kind, loving, a great father...The perfect husband for me." Kali said, kissing him.

Adrien smiled and blushed and found a pair of black lingerie which wasn't meant to be sexy just nice and comfortable

Kali smiled. "This looks nice! Perfect size for me too."

Adrien nodded and added it to the cart and smiled

Kali smiled and found a more sexy piece, which was rose red. "What about this, Adrien?" She asked, holding it up to herself.

Adrien blushed and pictured her in it. "Oh, it's perfect." He said, smiling.

Kali smiled and added that as well. "Oo, a corset~." She said, eyebrows raising with curiosity.

Adrien blushed and nodded She added that too. Once they got some more sets, Kali paid for them.

Adrien smiled and walked to the car when they were done shopping. " I'll work on the seafood tower when we get home."

"Sounds perfect." Kali said, smiling.

Later that day, at night, Adrien laid in bed, it was then that Kali entered the room. She had made sure Blake was asleep and tucked her in. "Adrien, can you sit on the edge of the bed?" Kali asked.

Adrien nodded and sat on the edge of the bed looking at her lovingly as Kali pressed a button on her scroll. A stripper's pole then emerged from the roof. Adrien blushed and looked at her as he got hard when Kali then began doing her dance expertly. Adrien blushed and masturbated as he looked at her Kali then began unbuttoning her shirt. Showing signs of the rose-red set she bought, Adrien blushed at her and sped up his masturbating as Kali took off her pants. She then slid up, the pole sliding between her breasts, causing her to moan slightly. Adrien at this point wanted to just get right to the sex but he was too mesmerized to stop her. Kali then walked to him, giving him a lapdance as she stripped in a teasingly slow manner. Adrien moaned and started thrusting into her and dry humping her, making Kali chuckle. She then got on her knees. She then wrapped her breasts around his length. Adrien moaned softly and gently thrust between her breasts, Kali smiled. His dick was completely swallowed by her EEs. Adrien moaned just from being between the warmth and softness.

"You like this~?" Kali asked seductively.

"I love it.~" Adrien moaned.

"Good~. I love it too~." She said with a moan.

Adrien moaned softly too along with Kali.

Kali smiled and kept going. "You're so handsome." Kali said, looking lovingly at him.

"And you're so beautiful. I could cum just from this and looking at you." Adrien said, moaning.

"Then do it~. Make me feel young! Like I'm in my early twenties!" Kali moaned as she sped up.

Adrien nodded and after a little came on her with a moan, cum trapped between her cleavage. She smiled and stuck her head in her breasts, licking up any cum from her cleavage. Adrien blushed at her and watched as she did. "I probably only have one more in me for the day." He said since the day they sent their records he consumed a lot of protein beforehand and this was a more normal day.

She nodded. "Well, choose your hole~." Kali asked, winking.

Adrien thought about it. " Ass," he said.

She nodded and got on the bed in the doggy position. Playfully shaking her Bellabooty. Adrien went behind her and turned her around so he could cup her cheek and look lovingly at her as he thrust in. Sex before bed was usually their most loving one She moaned and cupped his cheek too, beginning to kiss him. Adrien kissed back and thrust in her gently as Kali moaned into the kiss, Adrien moaned also and he kept thrusting.

Kali moaned. "Yes~! More, Adrien~! More~! I love you so much~!" Kali moaned loudly. "Fuck my ass~! Fuck my Bellabooty~!"

Adrien sped up a little. " I love you too! So so much!" He moaned.

Kali held him. "My handsome, loving, perfect husband! My Robin Hood! My auramate!"

" My wife! My auramate! My beautiful, sexy, perfect wife!"

Kali moaned more and more. "Adrien~! I want you to cum inside my pussy~!"

Adrien pulled out and thrust in her pussy and thrust until he tensed up about to cum

"Together!" Kali moaned. She began counting down, when she reached one, she came with a loud moan.

Adrien panted and laid gently on top of her. Kali held him close, stroking his hair and panting as well.

"It's such a shame I can't have children anymore...I'd love to give Blake a younger sibling." Kali said, Adrien was infertile.

Adrien nodded softly. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. It doesn't make me love you any less." She said, kissing Adrien's cheek.

"You're my auramate, my one and only. Nothing can take that away from me, especially with a man and father as amazing as you." Kali said, smiling as Adrien blushed.

Adrien yawned as Kali giggled. She was pretty tired too. Adrien snuggled up to Kali, nuzzling the Bellaboobies he was using as a pillow, pecking them softly.

"Good night, Kali." Adrien said, smiling.

"Good night, Adrien. Sweet dreams." Kali said.

They both dozed off, falling asleep in each other's arms.


	6. Vulturous Kitten x Thunderstruck ( Porny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nora and Hercules are a young couple, still at Beacon but they love sex and having it with each other. When they hear that the record holders worldwide are Blake's parents, the two of them make a trip to Menagerie, and make a proposition to Adrien and Kali: Nora sleeps with Adrien to see what technique he uses to go so long, and Hercules sleeps with Kali, to see how to improve his stamina. But maybe the young couple bit off more than they can chew?

Nora laid across her lover's chest in the bed, naked. She giggled a little to herself as she looked out the window of the boat and saw the island coming up. She groaned a little bit as she sat up and looked around the room which had been messed up due to the mind-blowing sex she'd just had with Hercules. Hercules, for his part, was just looking at Nora, admiring her naked body. " Amazing as always," he said with a smile, smacking her butt playfully. 

Nora moaned loudly when he did that, her ass being her weak spot when it came to sex. Even things as simple as him resting a hand there could get her in the mood. " Being spanked is one of my weaknesses!" She said to him with her signature energy as she kissed his cheek. " Do that anymore, and I'll have to sit on your face and not let you out," she said, booping his nose. 

Hercule's dick twitched as she mentioned this, and went back to its full length of 9 inches. " You say that like it's not exactly what I want you to do," he said, pecking her lips with a flirty smirk and smacking her ass again, which made Nora moan loudly, and take a few moments to shake her head and gather her composure. 

" Come on Herc! We're almost to the island and we came here for a reason!" Nora said, which made Hercules nod and stand up, and despite what Nora had said, she dropped to her knees to give his dick a kiss, making him moan softly. " We've gotta save our energy! If they really are the record holders, then we're going to need it," she said. 

" Yeah, you have a point," Hercules said, throwing on his clothes pretty haphazardly as Nora stood up and did the same. The two of them quickly began to work on cleaning up the room on the boat. Hercules then turned to her. " Hey, you still good with this idea?" He asked, just to make sure. 

" Duh! I don't care how good they are at sex! No matter what you're gonna be who I go home with," Nora promised Hercules. They smiled at each other as the boat landed and they skipped out. Lucky for them, their bags had been pretty light, just condoms and birth control pills. " Well, there it is," she said, gesturing to the Belladonna household down the street, they had the address from Blake. 

Meanwhile, in the house, Adrien and Kali were in the middle of having sex. Kali was moaning loudly as Adrien thrust in and out of the Bellabooty, hitting all the right spots. “ Oh yes yes! Yes Adrien!~ Right there,” Kali said as her moans began to blend with her purring seductively. “ Make me feel young!~”

Before Adrien could keep going, there was a knock on the door. “ Were you expecting anyone?” Adrien asked with a sigh as he pulled out of her, causing Kali to groan in slight annoyance as they got dressed to go and answer the door, just in case it was important. 

“ Can we help you?” Kali asked as she opened the door to see Hercules and Nora, and she giggled a little when she saw that Hercules had his hand on Nora’s butt, remembering being young and flirty. 

“ We’re Blake’s friends!” Nora said with a smile. “ We had something we wanted to ask of you!”

“ Oh? What is it?” Adrien asked curiously. He checked his phone, which had gone unanswered while he was having sex with Kali. He turned to his wife and kissed her cheek. “ Well, it looks like Blake did let us know they were coming.”

“ Oh! My apologies,” Kali said. “ Come on in, I can make tea,” she said, walking back into the house, and then Hercules and Nora followed them inside. 

The four of them sat down at the table together and sipped their tea. “ So, you said you had something to ask us?” Adrien asked curiously. 

“ The two of us are trying to beat your record,” Hercules said. “ For sex. But Nora and I keep topping out in the ’40s. We were wondering if you had any techniques or secrets to make it easier.”

“ Basically, we wanna have sex with you!” Nora said. “ Blake didn’t tell me her dad was a total hottie,” she said, looking at Adrien. “ I bet you must have been a looker back in your day, and you’re a DILF now!”

Kali chuckled and gave a seductive purr as her hand was not so subtly on Adrien’s crotch, stroking his dick through his pants. “ He was such a looker. He could have turned all the women’s heads. ~ And then what about you Hercules? You wanna try your luck with a cougar?~”

“ I can see where Blake got her good looks from,” Hercules said as he looked at Kali. “ You’re definitely the hottest mother I’ve ever seen.”

Kali smirked and then turned to Adrien. “ So what do you think?~ I’m down if you are to show them what we’ve learned over the years.~”

“ I’m down if they are,” Adrien said, to which Hercules and Nora nodded. “ This is gonna be weird to explain to Blake, that we fucked her friends.”

“ We can cross that bridge when we come to it!” Nora said, already down to her thong and nothing else as she tackled Adrien as soon as she got the go-ahead and the two of them began making out as Adrien began to undress. 

“ And that just leaves us,~” Kali purred, jumping into Hercule’s lap, already naked and practically ripping off his clothes. 

Nora was moaning loudly as Adrien slammed in and out of her as she laid on the counter. He was using his hands to play with her butt as he thrust in and out of her. She had already cum around his dick multiple times, and her eyes had rolled to the back of her head and her tongue was hanging out. “ So good!! Yes!~~” She moaned loudly, practically cumming with each thrust 

Kali meanwhile had Hercules pinned down, his head in her boobs as she rode him, bouncing up and down, each thrust slamming her BellaBooty down onto his dick. “ You’re pretty good.~” Kali said moaning. “ But if you want the record, you’ll have to work harder than that!~” She said as she kept slamming down and working her hips to milk him dry. 

“ I’m close!~” Adrien warned Nora eventually, who by this point was about to pass out from her rough fucking. His hands never stopped playing with her ass, making her moan more and more. 

“ Inside!~” Nora moaned out, though it was clear the bombshell had met her match in Adrien and she was at her limit. 

Adrien nodded and then went as deep inside Nora as he could, making her squirt one final time, and then came inside of her, filling her up. 

Nora moaned as she was filled and panted. “ You’re good.~” She said sleepily as Adrien set her down, notably, he was still hard and didn’t even seem that tired. “ Hey, when your wife is done, can you put me next to Herc?” She asked, making Adrien nodded as he looked over 

Hercules was thrusting in and out of Kali, but his movements had slowed compared to hers, which still held energy as she rode him. She had cum a few times around his dick, but it was nowhere near the number of times he had cum in her Bellabooty. “ Kali….I gotta tap,” he moaned. “ I only have one more in me,” he panted. 

“ You did well!~” Kali purred as she placed her hands on her butt, squeezing her cheeks together around his dick to tighten her butthole. “ Not as good as my Adrien, but you’re not bad He and I got better with age, and I’m sure you will too.~ Fill me up one more time!~”

Hercules nodded as he tried to keep thrusting in Kali, but when she tightened her hole, he came again and then his body went limp. Kali got off his dick and smiled as Adrien carried Nora and laid her down next to Hercules, draping a blanket over them as the young couple cuddled up to each other. 

“ Ah, to be young,” Kali said, as she wrapped an arm around Adrien. “ They have potential. What did you think?”

“ Definitely,” Adrien said nodding. “ When they wake up, wanna give em some pointers? It’d be nice to have some competition for the record again.”

“ Of course. Now then, I didn’t get to finish quite as many times as I would have liked.~” Kali said, purring, pouncing on Adrien as the two of them made love for the rest of the night. 

“ Hey, Nora?” Hercules asked, looking over to her. In his fucked silly state, covered in cum from the times’ Kali had squirted on him. “ No matter how awesome that was, you’re still my girl. I love you so much.”

Nora giggled in her fucked silly state also. “ You’re still my man Herc. And I still love your dick more than any in the world. Do you still like my….pussy as much?” She asked, drawing out the word ‘ pussy’

Hercules shuddered in pleasure, he got turned on hearing Nora say ‘pussy’. “ It’s my favorite in the world,” he said, cuddling up to her as she fell asleep in his arms as he did the same.


End file.
